Sofas which convert to a bed are well known--see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,815; 3,191,194; 3,858,254; 3,736,601 and 2,835,901.
Such prior art sofa beds suffer from a number of disadvantages including the difficulty of effecting conversion. For example, prior art convertible sofas are not normally operable by a single person and even if they are, the task is a cumbersome one. Furthermore, access must usually be provided to either the back or the ends of the sofa to effect the conversion to the bed.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved convertible sofa having a mechanism which permits simple and rapid conversion to a bed. It is a further object of the invention to provide a sofa which may be converted to a double bunk. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sofa which may be selectively converted to a double bunk or to a double bed. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a sofa which may be converted to a double bed.